


I Wish You Could Give Me Another Chance

by Shinan7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinan7/pseuds/Shinan7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus messed up really bad and now Scorpius is lost to him maybe forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter related is not mine, it belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling. The song also does not belong to me, its called Baby Baby by Xtreme.
> 
> Pairing: Albus/Scorpius
> 
> A/N: Most of the song is in Spanish, and I don't know how to put the ~ or ` on top of the letters on the computer, so for those who know Spanish, I'm really, extremely sorry about that. (I do know Spanish, its just not my strongest language since I moved from Mexico to America early in my life, so again sorry if I misspelled anything really badly)

Albus closed his eyes, his head hurting as he sat in his half kitchen half potions room. His family had told him that it would be dangerous, but Albus always knew what was potions and what was food, so he'd ignored their pleas to make his potions in another part of the house. It was more convenient for him to have everything together, and it wasn't like anyone would ever come over for dinner. Albus put some of the potion he had been working on into a few small cups to see how it would change if he added something different to each. Then he got out another cup to put some of his headache medicine into it and left it on the table while he twisted to turn on the stereo.

He usually had the muggle stereo on while working(he liked listening to their music, plus he'd fixed it so he could listen to any station he wanted from around the world) and as it switched on, a muggle song in Spanish (one of the two languages he'd learned in his life) started. It was one he knew well. The first words had tears coming down Albus's face, that song brought everything in focus, everything bad that he regretted and was feeling about his lost love, Scorpius.

"Yo quisiera olvidarme de aquel dia, when you left. Pero no a sido tan facil borrar todo nuestro ayer. Desde que tu me dejastes, no se que hacer, me estoy volviendo loco, y este dolor no se va. Baby, baby dame otra oportunidad que tu ausencia me esta haciendo dano, baby, baby dame otra oportunidad, solo pienso en ti, amor te extrano. Baby, baby dame otra oportunidad que tu ausencia me esta haciendo dano. Baby, baby dame otra oportunidad, I'm in love with you, te sigo amando…" Albus quietly sang the song to himself, the tears flooding down his face as the song ended. He'd messed up, messed up bad. And now, Scorpius would be lost to him forever. How he wished that Scorpius would speak to him, he really wanted another chance, but Scorpius would never trust him with his heart ever again. He'd shattered it into a million pieces and would never be entrusted with the precious pieces ever again. Sometimes he wished that he could forget everything but that would mean forgetting about Scorpius, and Albus never wanted to forget Scorpius, never.

Albus slammed his forehead onto the table in front of him for the millionth time since Scorpius had left him(maybe that was why he had the headaches?). Why had he been such and idiot? Why did he have to even feel that he needed something new, someone different, someone that wasn't Scorpius? Why'd he cheat on the man that was the love of his life with someone he'd just met on the street?  
Scorpius had been with him, through thick, thin and everything in between. All their years at Hogwarts, Scorpius had been there, for the adventures, detentions, and break ups. When they'd finally discovered that they liked each other and wanted to go out, it had been the happiest day of his life. When he'd come out to his family and more then half of them had stopped talking to him, Scorpius had been there, comforting and supporting him from the hurt they'd left behind with their harsh words. Scorpius had been his rock, his best friend, his soul mate, the love of his life. And Albus had spoiled, ruined, and stained their beautiful love with the worst thing he could ever do to anyone. And he'd done it to the one person he loved with all of his might.

Albus shuddered with regret as the sobs quieted, he had to at least say how sorry he was, and how much he loved Scorpius. He had to. Even if Scorpius never read it, he had write it.

Reaching over to the side, Albus grabbed a piece of parchment. Opening the drawer with his other hand, Albus moved it through the contents in search of a quill, well of ink, or even a muggle pen. Fingers finally felt the smooth plastic of a muggle pen, and Albus took it out, clicking the end so the writing tip would pop out.

Scorpius,

I'm sorry, I know I've said it before and I know that you don't believe me, but I truly am sorry. I regret that day, I will regret it for the rest of my life. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I always will love you. You will always be my soul mate. I was and still am a fool, an imbecile that broke the most perfect thing in the would.

Love,

Albus (the vilest creature in the world)

Albus stared blankly down at the parchment for a long time, he felt like it should be longer, that he should plead for forgiveness, to be taken back, to be given another chance, but that would only hurt Scorpius. He couldn't hurt him more then he already had.

The pain in Albus' head hit him again, Albus reached out to the pain potion he'd poured out and gulped it down, not noticing the different taste. He grabbed the little piece of parchment before Albus lost his nerve and threw it away, like all the others. Albus called Linna down from the top cabinet and tied the paper to her leg.

"Can you take that to Scorpius?" Albus murmured gently to the shy owl. She bobbed her head and took off, out of the open window. Albus watched her, his eyes seeming so far away as they tracked the owl's flight until it became a tiny speck in the distance.

As he turned away, Albus felt his eyes grow heavy with sleep, it was odd because until then, he'd been wide awake. Albus still had work to do but it could wait for later that day, it wasn't like he'd fall asleep forever.

Slowly, Albus plodded to his room and fell onto his bed. The last thought that he before the blackness took over, was of Scorpius.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and I appreciate any and all reviews you might leave me :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

The owl that flew through the window was instantly recognizable to Scorpius, Linna was a beautiful barn owl, she also belonged to the person that had smashed his heart.

"Hello Linna, want a treat?" Scorpius reached over to a container that held owl treats. He always liked giving the delivery owls a little treat so he kept a stock pile in his office and home.

The owl bobbed her head as she held out the talon with the letter. With one hand, Scorpius gave the treat to the owl and with the other he took the letter.

"Thank you, Linna. Fly safe." Scorpius scratched her head with his finger before she gave another nod and took off out of the window again.

Scorpius turned back to the letter and stared at the handwriting on the outer envelope. It was shaky, with a few pauses between every few letters.

Just looking at Albus' handwriting made Scorpius tremble with pain. He had loved Albus. Loved with everything he had in him, and he'd been broken by that love. Betrayed.

Albus had told him and apologized, but Scorpius couldn't bear staying with him, seeing him everyday, feeling that heartbreaking pain all over again every time their eyes meant... he wasn't strong enough to risk it, he wouldn't be able to survive it if Albus broke him again...But he still loved him.

He still loved him and he didn't want to risk it. Not again, at least not yet. Maybe later on he would be healed enough to try it one more time.

With a sad sigh, Scorpius placed the letter in his pocket. He would read it later, after work was done.

With that, he turned his attention back to his desk. Scorpius was working on his Auror report, he'd just gotten past putting the details of the confrontation when he heard a commotion down the hall.

"Teddy! We need to go to St. Mungo's, now!" Louis Weasley's voice was unmistakable, the distress made Scorpius drop his quill, get up from his chair, and head towards the door.

"Why? What happened?" Teddy's voice had Scorpius walking a little bit faster.

"Albus is... he... damn it… We need to hurry." The worry and pain in Louis' voice made Scorpius' heart stop, and as he reached the doorway, they speed past him.

"Scorpius! Come with us!" Louis had seen him and without any hesitation, Scorpius ran after the couple. Time seemed to have slowed down, he could hear the blood rushing through his veins, his pulse was extremely loud and he felt the world turn dark.


End file.
